


Upside Down

by Serpex



Series: Stingue Week 2017 - Serpex [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Day 1: Cuddles, Dementia, Depression, Disease, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Pain, Sadness, Stingue Week 2017, stingue, stingxrogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: "But I didn't understand then. That I could hurt somebody so badly she would never recover. That a person can, just by living, damage another human being beyond repair." ~Haruki MurakamiSting wanted nothing more than to give Rogue everything he wanted whether it was his time, his money, or even his body. But when there is nowhere left to turn and nowhere left to run, Sting knew the day would come when Rogue would forget him. The pain of losing him was consuming his spirit with each passing minute.





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stingue Week 2017 with prompts set by MissSparklePony1on Wattpad.
> 
> Day 1: Cuddles
> 
> Also kind of wrote this fanfic out of stress. Again. Yeah, I'm sorry... I'm a horrible person. But, it's also slightly inspired by a conversation with my grandma xD But, ya know. #YOLO
> 
> Written from Sting's POV.

_"But I didn't understand then. That I could hurt somebody so badly she would never recover. That a person can, just by living, damage another human being beyond repair." ~Haruki Murakami_

"Rogue, come on. That's enough. You've already eaten your food," I muttered.

"Liar!" the raven haired man spat. Rogue pouted like a child, yet cursed like a sailor at me as I tried to hold down his arms from whacking over his glass of water. "You're starving me, you fucking twat. I haven't taken a single bite."

"Rogue, I can still see the empty bowl in the sink. You've already had your rice and stir fried chicken for today. You need to calm down," I begged. "Please, Rogue." Rogue suddenly became and shadow and tackled me to the ground, nails raking my chest to reach my throat. It hurt having to use my magic against him. It hurt to see him writhing in pain trying to move against my bonds. I was a chain, a chain that was close to breaking.

A few months ago, Rogue showed symptoms of memory loss. It was gradual at first, not knowing why he walked into a room or why he'd change his clothes. However, when Rogue started asking who Frosch was, I knew something was up. No matter what, he'd never forget his best friend.

After consulting the archives and getting medical assistance from magic experts, they found it was magic enigma, a rare conditional disease that appeared in highly developed wizards. There was no cure, only an effect related to Dementia would be ever present, except this causing injury was unknown. Deteriorating memory loss and eventual loss of identity were all that lay in store for Rogue.

Everyone said that I should leave Rogue in a mental institute, saying it was the only thing left for him. However, I can't and I won't leave him. In truth, I was the only one he had left.

Eventually, Rogue stopped struggling as his pupils dilated.

"What... What's going on?" he muttered. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he began to shout. "Who are you? Let me go!" Rogue tried to pry my hands off his wrist and wriggle out from under me.

My chest heaved and I felt the pounding of my heart pulsing through my veins. It hurt. It hurt to know that he couldn't fight against this. It hurt to know he'd forgotten how to fight. It hurt to know memories of Frosch, Lector, and I were all gone.

How was I supposed to lead Sabertooth against the world when my world was already gone?

All of a sudden, Rogue went limp under me. I sharply exhaled seeing he had fallen asleep. I lifted him carefully into my arms and laid onto the couch. He curled his body against me finding body heat. I caressed his hair as gritted my teeth as I let my eyes shut, but I couldn't hold them back. Tears fell down my cheek and softly trailed down my throat.

"I wish I could save you, Rogue," I whispered. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for the first one. Although I was a little late starting (since I spent like 3 days looking for the usual Tumblr prompts lol), we have seven more to go ^^ hope you like this one though!


End file.
